Kidnapped
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: An AU comedy from my earlier writings.The gang are kidnapped for mysterious reasons. What are they? And who is that cat person? Silver and Black are main charecters but not paired.
1. Introductions

**A comedy from my earlier writings. Skips from pov to pov quite often but you will be informed. Rated mature for a reason. Please enjoy and review. **

**Ps: *Cough* *cough* this need some serious editing, so as such I'm editing it. I hope you all enjoy, and I'm sorry it took me so long to notice my mistakes.**

**Silver's pov**

I woke up in a wooden box like object… wait it's more like a cart, it looks like the back of a wooden moving van except it has bars instead of the normal door. Oh, yeah I remember I've ben kidnapped. I'm only thirteen; what could these people want with me?

I look around my prison. There are 5 people. Crystal, a girl who got kidnaped with me, some old looking guy, a man and a woman that seem very close and some blond kid that looks about my age that sleeping in a way that you can't see his face, only the side of his head and his blond hair.

"Hey, you're awake." Crystal says. "Hey, everybody this is Silver."

"Hey Silver." everyone else said, excluding the blond kid. I look over at him look closely at his visibly features, he seems to like the color black.

Crystal took notice of the direction I was looking at. "He's been out since we got on. I think he was the first one in here."

So he was the first one to get "picked up" must suck to be him. They must have knocked him pretty hard if he is still asleep.

"Hey Silver, that's peter, the old looking guy. That man is frosty that probably isn't his real name, and the woman is Shandelier." She explained.

"Like chandelier, chandelier?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah." She said plainly.

Crystal chandelier. Ha ha, funny.

We heard a loud agonizing creak of the bars as the door open and a new kid was thrown in. Well, he looked more like a cat with cat like ears, fur (only on his head though)and he had a shirt that read "Cat's always land on their feet_. _"Apparently they don't" peter said.

The cat person seemed to know when he was being addressed. "Not when there dropped form less than two feet with there back facing the ground or when they're rolled across it."

"What's your name, my name is Peter." Peter told the cat person.

His ears drooped cutely to the side… how cute I mean um, sigh. His ears sprang back up and he crossed his… arms? "My name is Techno." Techno said.

"Are you a cat? And my name is Shandelier." Shandelier asked.

His ears drooped again. Apparently he doesn't like answering questions. "I'm a kitten." He said while his tail flicked around a bit. Wait he even has a tail? That's interesting…

"Are you male or female?" she asked. Isn't it obvious?

His ears drooped again and it looked like he was embarrassed because he started blushing. His tail even froze. "I'm a boy." He whispered.

"You're cute." Peter said.

His blush deepened and his tail went to cover it. His ears sprang back up so they where pointing up. He growled. I wonder if he can purr too. "Shut up, Peterfile_!" _

"That's not nice to call him that."

"What did he molest you as a little girl? Chandelure? You have to stand up for yourself." Techno said.

"It's Shandelier." She said.

"Whatever, Chandelure, you have to be a shining light through the darkness! Let your five flames burn bright!" Techno said. He's starting to sound delusional.

"What's a Chandelure anyway?" Peter asked.

"Chandelure? Well it looks like a chandelier only it doesn't need electricity and its cry is the most feared in all the land!*" Yep he's starting to sound delusional. _(*Well that's what I say at least.) _

"Hey kid chillax and I'm frosty." Frosty said.

"Leave me alone Vanilluxe, I'll chillax when I want to." He turned to crystal. "What's your name?"

She started blushing madly she was probably thinking. _He wants to know my name ohhh._

"Crystal" she finally blurted out.

He started laughing like he was insane. "Crystal Chandelure!" he finally said.

"It's Shandelier!" Shandelier yelled. He stopped laughing and got up of the floor. He looked at me curiously. Not being able to see what he wanted to see he walked over to me and put a hand on my knee so he could get some leverage then he climbed up and looked into my eyes.

"Silver, that's what'll call you."

"That's his name." Crystal said.

"He's the only one in here with a** normal** name." Techno said. That made me happy. He thinks I had a normal name.

"Talk about normal you're a human-like cat." Crystal said.

"Cat-like human." Techno corrected.

"It's all the same." Peter said. If it really was the same why did he say it differently?

"No human-like cat infers that I'm more cat than I am human like puss in boots but cat-like human says that I'm more human than cat." Techno said to "peterfile". "Also peterfile you should leave me alone." He said opening his mouth and exposing … fangs, well canines, sharp canines then he hiss much like a real cat.

I saw peter drawback in mock fear. Techno ignored him.

"Do you even know what a pedophile is anyway?" Peter asked.

"Yes. It's a person who likes small children." Techno answered.

"Do I look like a pedophile?" Techno shook his head. That was a dumb question you can't categorize something mental in a physical state, or can you?

Techno stopped shaking his head. "You look like a Peterfile." Peter clenched his hands in a fist like he wanted to chock Techno. That's going to be hard considering the fact Techno really doesn't have a neck…

The door creaked again and someone (or something) rolled in. It was blue and Black and had parts that were white, red… that's a hat and brown hair. The ball rolled out of itself to lie close to the vicinity of Techno.

"Hey Black." Techno said to the person who apparently was named Black or that was his nickname.

"Hey, Techno." Black? Said.

"Looks like idiocy likes company." Peter said under his breath. Black sat up and Techno climbed onto his head and glared at peter.

Black got up and walked over and put his hand out for peter to shake. "Hello, my name is Black."

"I'm peter." He took his hand and squeezed it tight. Black's smile disappeared. After peter let go of his hand Peter whispered something into Black's ear then Black went to go sit in between the blond kid and Crystal.

Crystal almost jumped on Black. "Hey my name's crystal, and this is Silver, Frosty, and Shandelier."

"At least someone knows my name." Shandelier said quietly almost like she didn't want to be heard.

"Of course she does. She knows everyone's name." Peter said while rolling his eyes.

"Except for his or hers." Techno said pointing to the blond kid.

"That'll change." Peter said. I'm starting to see why Techno doesn't like him aside from the fact he made Black go into a state of shock or was that crystal?

"Someone's lost their cheery composure." Crystal said putting herself in Black's line of sight. He turned away from her and looked at the corner the blond kid was in then he turned away from him and looked all around before he settled for staring at the bars.

Another creak, another roll only this time the person had green hair and was wearing mostly white. Black put his hoodie on despite Techno or his hat being on his head the he pulled the cap bill so it was on the other side of his head. Looks like he's trying to hide.

"You know him?" crystal whispered to Black. Black nodded.

The person did just like Black did when he got in he laid out on the floor for a while then sat up.

"Hey N.!" Techno cried out cheerfully from the hood. Techno had gotten his head out.

N. stood up and turned around then he went to sit in between Black and Crystal. Black was still trying to hide and crystal looked furious, finally a person she wasn't potentially trying to hit on.

We sat in silence for a while until the cart thing stopped. Techno got out of Black's hood and went to the bars and poked his head out and around.

Peter looked surprised then angry. "You idiot you could have gotten out." Peter told Techno.

Techno pulled his head back in with a little pop noise. "I guess I could have, couldn't I?" Peter was right if Techno could squeeze his head through the bars and that's the largest thing on his body he could have fit through.

Peter looked like he really wanted to choke him. "We're at a gate." Techno informed. "And it appears we've reach our destination." Then he sighed. Peter sat back down and began to quietly mock Techno.

Black finally took off his hood and moved his cap back to where it was.

"Hey, Black." N. said.

"Hey, N." Black said sounding sad.

The door creaked again and a guy in a very tight uniform walked it followed by some grunts. Which team is it now? I looked at there um… leader he had symbols from all the teams I knew which consisted of rocket? And a bunch of different symbols like an A, a M, a P, and a G.

He pointed his staff at me. Where had that come from? "You child tell me what do these symbols mean?" I shrugged.

Techno started hopping around on Black's head. "Oh, I know."

The man rolled his eyes. "What?"

"R for Rocket, A for Aqua, M for Magma, P for Plasma, and G for Galactic." Techno said smiling to himself. The man seemed upset he knew.

"But that doesn't make any sense. If P stands for team Plasma why is N. here?" Black asked.

"Such a stupid question. It shall be explained in due time." The man said stepping out and locking the door. Then the cart started moving again.

The cart stopped again and two grunts got on: a man from team aqua and a woman from team magma. "Alright kiddies listen up." He noticed peter. "And the old guy." Then his partner pointed out the 'couple'. "Alright sherry, and ever one in between." She pointed at Techno and he slapped her hand down.

"Okay listen up, old guy, Creepy couple and annoying children you have all been brought here for messing with our plans." He looked at the couple. "And for being creepy." Peter but his hand up. "And you… I have to ask around but for right now you're here because… you're old."

"Classic." Sherry said. The man glared at her.

"He's a peterfile too." Techno said interrupting the staring I mean glaring contest.

"Don't you mean pedophile?" sherry asked.

"His name is peter so I call him Peterfile, cherry." Techno said making the man smile.

"I like this kid. By the way my name is…" he paused he was probably trying to think of something Techno could make fun of. Techno beat him to it.

"Oceanic Flare." Techno said.

Sherry looked confused. The man shrugged. "So now what we all call you oceanic flare just because some idiotic child made it up?" Peter asked.

"Kitten." Black corrected.

"Whatever." Peter replied.

"Let me finish explaining…"

Thirty minutes later.

"Wait, was he asleep the whole time?" oceanic flare asked.

We all turned the way he was pointing: the blond kid.

"Yeah…" Peter said.

Oceanic flare sighed. "Ay, kid wake up." he said. He turned to sherry. She walked over and punched him in the head.

"Ow!" That voice: it's familiar.

He lifts his head looks kinda like… nah he has black hair. Then again he looks just like him except for the hair. His eyes are still closed.

"Hey, Blondie time to get up." Sherry said crudely.

"I'm not a blon- The kid open his eyes and looks at his hair which was conveniently hanging in front of his face. He let of a little yelp. Sherry looked surprised.

The kid grabbed his hair. "What did you do to my hair?"

"Depends, what color was it before?" Oceanic flare asked now leaning on the wood.

"Black." I could see Black looking at him through the corner of his eye.

Oceanic flare, Techno, and shandelier all yawned at the same time and then they exchanged glances.

"Well we can look it up, what's your name kid?" Oceanic flare asked.

"Gold." No wonder he was familiar.

"Finally someone else with a normal name." Techno said to himself. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Gold we'll look it up later. For now we have to get you all to your 'room'." Sherry said. Gold nodded.

They walked over to the door and we all stood up and some of us stretched. I walked over to Gold.

"I'm not the only one with a weird hair color anymore." I said to Gold trying to cheer him up.

"Silver? How did you get caught?" Gold asked eyes widening.

"I was sneaking around, fell into a trap, ended up here." That's not actual how it happened put I didn't want him to know that.

We stopped talking and followed the grunts into the complex and they led us to our rooms.

"Two to each room." He looked at Techno and Black. "Two humans. No offense. "

"None taken."

"Okay, buddy up then." Sherry said obviously mad. Crystal and shandelier buddied up, peter and the man from the couple buddied up, and Techno, Black and N. were all in the same group so that left me with Gold.

"Alright you two." He pointed at me and Gold. "This is your room don't forget the number." Sherry pointed inside we walked in and she closed the door behind us. In the room there was two beds one dresser , a TV and a bathroom. Looks like they care about us. Still I couldn't help but wander what we were here for.

**Sorry if you didn't get a clear picture of what Techno looks like. He has black fur over all his head and on his arms. He wears the red shirt and his pants, which are black, are often mistaken for more fur. His pants are also connected to shoes of the same color and fabric.**

**Ps: This is really old. Well, at least this chapter. My writing style back then kind of sucked… Well, it's been edited properly so it should be easier to read.**


	2. A new enclosure

**Next chapter I will try to update this often but school is right around the corner… Please enjoy and review.**

"What are we here for?" Gold asked aloud.

"I guess to keep us out of the way." I told him unsure myself.

"Team meeting!" Oceanic flare yelled. Should I even call him that?

"So get your lazy arses out here." Sherry added.

We all walked out, Techno was still on Black's head and Black looked to be relived he wasn't locked in the room with N. anymore.

"What's the problem cherry?" Techno asked while yawning. Black put his hood on over Techno and started whistling.

"Brown haired boy. Come on they need you." Sherry said. Black pointed at himself.

"Yeah you who else has brown hair?" Black surveyed the area then his eyes stopped on Gold. He was about to say something but refrained himself. I looked at Gold his hair was still blond. Maybe Black was color blind.

Black reluctantly followed sherry and as he walked away N. waved to him. So Black handed him Techno. N. put Techno on his head much like Black did and continued to wave until Black returned the friendly gesture.

"That's cute. Okay the rest of you have some free time to spend in the courtyard. Let's go." Oceanic flare interjected.

[Black's pov]

I finally glad I got sometime to spend away from N. He really is clingy. Ha ha clingy, such a funny word clingy. I must have said that out loud because sherry looking at me like I'm insane. Anyhow, clingy, clingy, clingy, clin-

Sherry stops, turns around, and glares at me. "Will you shut up?"

Oh, so I was saying it out loud.

Sherry starts walking again while I try to quiet my thoughts. She stops again "We're here. She opens the door but instead of going inside I read the sign on the door.

"Interrogation room?" I think. Wait, was that out loud? I look at sherry for some clarity. She's glaring. It was probably out loud.

It doesn't seem like I'm about to go in but just as I begin to take a step sherry grabs and squeezes my shoulder tightly, not even N. can squeeze that tightly.

"Listen kid, I know a lot of people here that would kill to have an hour of alone time with you, so please just go inside and cooperate alright?"

I can think of one right now: N.

I walk inside after she lets go of my shoulder. She closes the door behind me. Something compelled me to sit down so I sit. A light comes on and outside the door I can here arguing.

"Okay, Maxie we'll do the good cop, bad cop routine. I'll be the good cop and you be the bad cop."

"Why, Archie do I have to be the bad cop?"

"Because you have that… bad cop look about you, and I'm nice in nature."

"You know what? You be the bad cop, I'm the good cop. End of discussion."

"Fine but I'm the good cop next time. Alright?"

"I don't care."

Then the door opened and I turned to see who it was. A scary looking man with red and black as his color scheme and a creepy looking man with blue and black as his color scheme. Truly contrasting colors.

The man in red sat down in front of me while the man in blue settled for standing with his had on the table trying to look as scary as ever. Is that the best he has, N. looks scarier…

"I'm Archie and this is Maxie." The man in blue said.

"You can call me Max if you like." Maxie said.

"Yeah and you can call me Archie." Archie said. I rolled my eyes. N. always said that doing that was a girlie thing but Peter does it and if he gives Techno the creeps. Maybe rolling my eyes a little will faze these guys?

"Roll your eyes again and I smack them out of your head." Archie said.

Maxie gave Archie a look a mutual understanding of… I don't know.

They're waiting for me to say something. I should say something rude… what would peter say?

"I want to roll my eyes at that." Maxie gives me the same look he gave Archie. Can't he realize I don't know what that means? I try to give him my best confused face. He ignores it.

"Go right ahead; just remember I'll smack the-

"Archie!" Maxie yelled while slamming his fist into the table making both me and Archie jump though I jumped the most. Maxie gave Archie a full on glare and Archie closed his mouth. We see who wears the pants in this relationship. I want to say that out loud but it would make Archie upset.

"Forget that happened, my name is Maxie and I'm the leader of team magma." Maxie said fully introducing himself.

I was just to ask 'The infamous team magma?' but Archie beat me to the line.

"The infamous team magma?" Archie said in his highest pitch voice.

Maxie turned to him. "Archie!" He said through his teeth.

"Oh, come on you know he was going to ask it." Archie said trying to justify himself.

Maxie turned back around to face me and took a deep breath. He turned back to me. "Do you know what you're accused of?" Maxie asked nicely.

"Messing with the plans of team plasma?" Archie said mocking me again. This is turning out to be a one-side conversation. Maxie ignored Archie.

I shook my head. Maxie sighed again. Archie was mocking us again. "I really don't know what you're talking about Mister… um what's your name again?" High pitch voice.

"Maxie." Deep voice.

"Oh, I thought it was something like that." High pitch voice.

Maxie ignored him but that's probably how the conversation would have gone.

Maxie sighed again. "Messing with the plans of team plasma." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." was all I could mutter.

"And kidnapping N." Archie added.

"Hold up! I didn't kidnap N. He followed me!" I said a little too quickly.

"Really? Ghetsis said you kidnapped him." Maxie said while Archie chorused in the background "Ghetsis's"

I rolled my eyes and Archie practically jumped across the table. "What I say boy?" He said yelling into my face.

"Get off the table." Maxie said in a stern voice. Archie got off the table and whispered something into Maxie ear. Maxie pulled back in disgust. "Archie that is disgusting."

"I don't think it's a bad idea. I think it be fun." Archie said smiling.

"You're not here to have fun. You're here to help me interrogate this boy." Maxie said through his teeth.

"Do you know Brendan?" Archie asked me.

"oh, no here we go." Maxie said.

I shook my head. "He used to run all around the Hoenn tripping all over himself …until I shut that little brat up… I shut him up good. Do you want we to do that to you?" I could feel stinging at my eyes. He sounds so much like N… i shake my head.

"Then cooperate." Archie said. I nodded.

"Aw, come on Archie you made him cry." Maxie whined. It's not that I wanted to cry, I think it's a side affect of being with N. so long…

"What can I say, I'm a bad cop."

Maxie stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go." Archie walked out the door. "What are you waiting for?" he asked me. I walked out and joined them. Sherry joined our little cry and we continued walking.

"Where we taking him?" Archie asked. Good question.

"To meet the grunts." Maxie replied. I looked at sherry she glared at me.

"Whose's?" Archie asked. Another good question.

"Plasma." Not them, well at least they know me or is that a bad thing?

We walked into a game room and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Hello, everyone we've brought you someone you want to meet." Sherry pushed me in between Archie and Maxie surprising us. We all took a brief moment to glare at her. She seemed unfazed by mine and Archie's but she smiled in a kind way when she saw Maxie glaring. Archie and Maxie started to glare at me so I turned to face the group.

"Hey, it's that kid!"

"We got you something to drink!" And someone threw a sprite bottle at me so I caught it. I looked at Maxie he shrugged.

"Did you bring him here as a Gift or a treat?" one of the main grunts asked. I don't like his tone.

"You wish." Archie said under his breath.

Maxie ignored him. "We'll bring him back to play another time." And we left and they took me back to my room. Where Techno was… with N.

My expression physically dropped.

"What's with you? You should be happy you don't have to put up with Archie's antics anymore today. Me on the other hand…" Maxie asked. Wow, these people really are concerned about us.

"It's nothing." I lied. Really I'm hoping N. isn't in that sort of mind frame today.

I walk into my room N.'s playing with Techno.

"Hey Black!" Techno cried out in joy.

"Hey N. Hey techno." I said sitting down on my bed.

"Hey Black." N. said while trying to catch Techno who was crawling up his back.

"So what they want to know?" Techno asked finally stopping atop N's head.

[Gold's pov]

I was examining myself in the mirror when silver asked me.

"What do you think they did to you hair?"

"I think they bleached it. Or dyed it." I told him, made sense to me.

"Do you have pubic hair?" That's a personal question.

I turned to face him. "You don't have to answer." Good because I hadn't planned to.

"If you do you should check it, since I doubt you did, because if they bleached it they wouldn't go as far to… do that." He had a point so I walked into the bathroom while avoiding his eye contact. I kind of answered his question didn't i?

I closed the door and pulled out my pants… either they dyed my hair down there to or my natural hair color was now blond.

I let my pants snap back in place and walked out the bathroom to sit on my bed.

"Is it blond too?" silver asked when I plopped onto the bed. I nodded.

He sat up. "You don't like it blond do you?" I shook my head. "I like it I think it makes you look… cute."

That made me blush.

A guy in a red and black suit walked in. "Blond kid you're needed…" He looked at my face and at silver then he smiled. "I see you too are getting along well." We both nodded. "Still you're needed." The man said.

A short walk later…

"Listen, Blondie you can cooperate or I'll be seeing you in my personal quarters this afternoon." Maxie whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"You don't have a smart comment for that one do you?" Archie asked. I did but I didn't want to make Maxie more upset.

Some more talking and a short walk later I was back in my room. The lights were out and I could here silver snoring.

[Black's pov.]

I walked out the bathroom to see N. lying on one of the beds and Techno on the other. I looked at N. with a puzzled face.

"I thought we could sleep together." He said sitting up. I sighed.

"Just for tonight though." That made N. smile.

[The next morning]

"Wake up you lazies!" That woke me up and I realized N. was holding me tight.

"Good morning Black." N. said softly. Then oceanic flare bust in.

"Black, uh… wow you gave him his own bed? Just so you two could sleep together, I knew you two were gay but… damn."

I crawled out from N's. grasp. "What do you want?" I asked annoyance evident in my voice.

"I take it back then seeing that you have all your clothes on… you're needed in the conference room."

I rolled my eyes and followed oceanic flare into the supposed conference room. It looked just like the interrogation room but everyone kept calling it the "conference" room.

Maxie and Archie walked in and I rolled my eyes.

Archie turned to Maxie. "Can I do it now?"

"No, you can do it never!" Maxie yelled at Archie.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Maxie said. How could he possibly know that?

"So what are we doing today?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Were assigning jobs." Maxie replied.

"And we need your help." Archie added.

"My help?"

"Yeah."

"We need you to tell us what job everyone would fit in."

**Please review.**


	3. Ametuer Job Assignification

**Kidnapped chapter 3:**

**Please Review!**

**Black's pov (Solely)**

"So who do you think should get what?" Maxie asked.

"Well, I can work with N. because N. won't do any work. Techno can't be in the room by himself so he'll have to be with one of us. N. can't handle Techno all day so there has to be an exchange of hands. Techno can't be around peter, the old guy, or they start a conflict."

"So none of the other people have any problems?" Archie asked entering the room. I nodded.

"I'm good with people to a certain extent. For the time I have Techno I need a job where if he or I make fun of anybody it's okay… N. needs-

…Fifteen minutes later…

"Line up you lazies! We got job assignments today." Oceanic flare yelled while everyone came out of their rooms. Maxie, Archie and I all stood by Oceanic flare. "Okay, Gold, Silver, you two get to help by testing new training facilities, Peter will be the designer of those new training facilities, Shandelier will help design and make new rooms for incoming guest, Crystal will be one of her staff, along with the creepy couple, and Black will be the cash register worker at Magma coffee, and N. will be the barista." My heart dropped.

"You two, follow me." Maxie said pointing at me and N. We started walking down a hallway. "Because you to are such good friends and because N. has a good memory and math skills and your good at dealing with people, and the fact that you to are known to be together and N. is known for public display of affection. Plus you have your "child" with you, I have decided that you two can bring lots of business to Magma coffee. I should make you two wear a uniform but I don't want people to think that team Magma is gay. I want them to know we hire gay people… Wow that sounded stupid."

"So you got N. and I to work in your shop and work with Techno there who likes to sit on my head."

Maxie nodded. "Like I said I want people to recognize you so I'm not making you change your clothes plus you won't need name tags, which cost money." We continued walking until we got to a plaza which looked like a ghost town.

We walked over to "Magma coffee" and Maxie unlocked the door and we walked inside. "You see that place across the way?" Maxie asked. Everyone nodded except for Techno who yawned. "That's Sharpedo Shack. Our biggest completion for customers. It's a bar that just so happens to have coffee and a world class barista. The store opens in one hour; I'll leave you two alone-

"No, I think you should perhaps explain everything about the coffee process and maybe stick around all day to make sure we do a good job, hm just a suggestion." I suggested.

"I have work to do but fine I'll sit in the store and do it. Normally my workers want me gone but okay, have it your way."

… Thirty minutes later…

"Ok, Black behind the register. N. in the back. Me and Techno we be the customers. Ok, I want a decaf lava java and what will you have Techno?"

"Cappuccino, hold the ice, foam on the bottom, liquid on the top, 14 extra shots, chilled, then reheated to exactly 98.6 degrees and brought to me on a silver platter. Silver platter deliver is free because I'm a diamond member." Techno said while sliding the card across the table and smiling evilly.

I stared at him. "Well," Maxie said "Get to it!"

I snatched the card off the counter. "Cappuccino, hold the ice, foam on the bottom, liquid on the top, 14 extra shots, chilled, then reheated to exactly 98.6 degrees and brought to me on a silver platter. Silver platter deliver is free because I'm a diamond member." I said mocking Techno. "That will be $10.99."

"I have a coupon; my drink is free." Maxie said.

I pressed a button. "That will be 9.90."

"The prices here." Maxie complained as he gave me a ten and I put it in the register. "Keep the change."

"Hooray." I said with false enthusiasm. "I earned a dime." N. brought their drinks out.

"You beat, my previous staff time by five minutes good job! If you keep up like this you might bring us business." Maxie said smiling.

"The only reason it took so long was because of him." I said pointing at Techno.

"Aw, cheer up Black." N. said getting behind and placing his arms around me. "At least were together."

"speaking of which how did you know we were together, we only made it official last year." I asked Maxie.

You to just have that look about you. And you work so well together. And plus even though you didn't look happy about it you accepted the fact that you and N. would be sharing a room and then Oceanic flare caught you sleeping together." He said calling the grunt by his new pet name.

"It wasn't the first time. We've done it 67 times." N. said to himself. Maxie eyes widened.

I let myself out of N.'s grips. "68." I corrected.

"Are you counting the first time?" N. asked.

"When you knocked me out?" I said getting angry.

"With the stick?" N. asked.

"The stick… Wait you took me outside so you can get that stick, didn't you?" N. nodded. "That's it." I said crossing my arms.

"Black, please I said I was sorry afterwards. Please, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can stay out of my personal bubble for the rest of the day." I said waving my hands like a Reuniclus would.

"Soo…"

"That's right." I replied already knowing the question.

"Wait, can I do anything else?"

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Fine, then. I'll just jack off to that picture of you in that Victini costume." N. whispered.

"I thought you got rid of those!" I yelled at N. I heard Maxie chuckling from seat not far from the counter. He had a laptop in front of him.

"That's what you thought, but that's not what I said." N. replied.

"That's child pornography." I said glaring.

"You were eighteen at the time."

"So let me get the gist of it, N. got you to take some photos, in a Victini costume?" Maxie asked.

"Well,-

"I want to explain it." I said angrily to N. and he got quiet. "Well, N. took me out to eat and then to a bar. I got drunk so he took me home, but first we stopped by an adult store and he bought some "things". When we got home he left the bags on the table and I found them still drunk. I tried one of the costumes one. N. saw me doing it and took a picture. And then we had a little "photo shoot". Fast forward to the next day I find N. looking at a freakin' scrap book of erotic photos of me!" I said glaring at N.

"They are pretty good pictures." N. said. "I can let you see some of the less erotic ones. Like the one of you in the Zubat costume."

"That's the only one I agreed to. I think have some of those costumes. Like the Scrafty one." I said placing my head on the counter.

"Oh, I love that one!" N. replied.

"If your good maybe I'll put it on." I said my head on still on the counter.

"Well," Maxie said printing something out. "I was wondering if any of you three have any ideas for the store."

My head sprang up. "Well, first you should decorate this place. Like have a volcano in the middle and when it about to change over to the next hour the room gets dark and the volcano oozes Magma. If you can't afford that you can get a chocolate volcano fountain or drink or something like that. You should also but up Christmas decorations since it's getting to that time and then maybe you could change the names of things to include us like instead of dark coffee have Black coffee and like Nvelope with a N instead of en or in."

Maxie nodded. "I think about it but I will definitely let you decorate."

"Yes, Black's inner Flamboyantness is coming out." N. commented.

"Well, I am the stereotypical gay one." I said placing my hand on my chest.

"Well, it's time for the story to open. Techno can you unlock the door." Maxie asked. Techno walked over and unlocked the door and people began flowing in and we soon had a line going.

Me and N. were on point so Maxie went and got a tip jar for us and place it on the counter and it was half way full by ten. Most of the people were attracted in here by the sight of N. and I. So a lot of plasma grunts came in a lot more than normal I was told by Maxie. Archie who walked by the outside of our store to go open his for lunch( they don't serve breakfast) dropped his jar at the sight of our full house, which never in the history of Magma coffee has happened before.

However there was one problem it was one and by two we would run out of brownies. So I volunteered to make Cheesecake which everyone loved and I kept making them until the end of the day. Just before closing one more costumer walked in: Archie.

Archie looked around. "I see business at Magma coffee is booming. While we just had the lowest amount of customers out of the whole year. I don't know what it is but we will beat you again this year in our sales revenue."

"I think Archie is mad because he got stuck with the average Joe." I said which made everyone laugh minus Archie. "I don't know if glaring is the new smile but you should stop and I promise we won't beat you too badly in and your little sales revenue." I said giving him my fakest smile.

Archie left without another word.

When Archie left Maxie asked me: "What was that?"

I turned to him and replied. "I've taken down team plasma, I can handle team Aqua. The thing we need to do is turn his grunts against him and we'll start with the yaoi lovers."

"Are you serious? I haven't gotten one Aqua grunt in here since this place has started but he's gotten many of my Magma grunts." Maxie replied.

"That's because their loyalty for their leader outweighed the want to go try your coffee or come in the store for that matter. But we can fix that. But we'll need to get more of the other teams in here first."

"Team plasma just was eating you two up." Maxie replied.

"Yeah,… can we go? I think N. is eager to see me in that Scrafty costume."

"Sure, I'll lock up. And stay safe!" Maxie called after us.

We walked back to our rooms and I feed Techno and but him to bed.

…two hours later…

N. sat on the bed waiting patiently. I found it and put it on in the bathroom. I don't exactly like this costume it doesn't show my goodies or anything like that except my nipples down to my waste that's open and it has an opening in the back for someone to stick their, well… stuff in. Not that I mind that, I actually enjoy it but it feels weird not wearing underwear. I could but the hood on or leave it off either way my head looks like a Scrafty's except for my face.

I walk out the bathroom and peek around the corner. N. is now lying on the bed, arms spread. I walk over to the bed. "Oh, you look cute." He said sitting up and pulling me in for a kiss. N. flips me over and pins me on the bed when-

"Hey, brown haired…boy… oh…sorry… you might wanna change your clothes… your needed." Oceanic flare said after he bust in on us.

I sigh kissed N., changed my clothes and was beginning to leave when I turned to him and said: "We'll finish this when I get back." Then I walked outside and closed the door. I glared at him.

"I'll try to remember to knock next time before I unlock the door and walk in." He apologized.

"T-that be n-nice." I stuttered.

"You stutter." He asked beginning to walk. I followed him.

"O-only when I e-embarrassed." I replied. "Or if I'm n-n-nervous."

"Shesh, it's only Ghetsis. You don't need to be nervous." He said opening a door and pushing me inside before I could respond. He closed the door beside me.

It was dark inside. "Sit down." Came the cold voice of Ghetsis.

"I-I can't s-see…" I replied cursing myself for stuttering.

A light flashed on. "Black, I didn't think my little list had reached you yet. You and your pathetic stutter." I glared and sat down now that I had the chance.

"BOO!" He yelled. I flinched. "You forgot to tell him something: that you stutter when you're scared."

"I-I-I d-d-do n-n-not." I stuttered.

"Then please explain why your stutter got worst after I yelled boo?"

"I-I-I, Y-y-you s-s-startled m-me."

"Doesn't N. startle you when you have sex? He once told me you stutter a lot after that."

Ghetsis is right I did use to stutter a lot after we had sex. I don't know now because we normally go to sleep afterwards. "I-I-I g-g-get e-e-embarrassed."

"Why, because you were moaning so loudly? Are you embarrassed now?"

"I-I-I D-don't w-want t-to a-answer t-that."

"That's because you two had sex. I can smell him on you."

"N-no w-we d-didn't."

"Well, then you were in the process of doing it. You having sex with N.! You're too mental to waste N. on! And that damn stutter!"

"I-it's more like N. having sex with me, considering the fact, that he normally starts it! And N. enjoys it so I doubt he sees It as a waste. And he said my stutter was cute." I said starting to get angry but I felt my eyes water.

"I see. Your stutter has gotten better, at least when you're mad. But that can be reversed, with the right amount of mental trauma." Ghetsis thought aloud. "Did N. get you pregnant?"

"No. What would give you that stupid notion?"

"Well, you have that cat thing so and you call it your child occasionally."

"He fell out the sky, not out my ass." I heard someone chuckle from outside the door.

"Fine go back and have sex with N. like I know you're planning to."

"And I'll enjoy it if that's what you're wondering. And it won't be forced and rough just because I sound mad! I already promised him anyway, just to let you know we not doing it because you said to."

"Good!"

"Fine!" I slammed the door as I left and got a weird look from Oceanic flare. Then I walked back to my room, finish my show for N. and went to sleep.

**This chapter was solely Black's pov because I've been writing stories for him lately and it's kind of easy for me. The stick incident will be explained in the planned prequel(if I get around to that) I'm writing it now so I can incorporate things from this story that happen in the past into that but they will be further explained. It will be a comedy mainly about Black and N.'s relationship before the get to the facility. **


	4. Nine Inches

**Next Chapter. One of Black's again. Man, I need to kick this habit of writing mainly for Black (or do I?). I know half of you found this story because you said "Hey, this has Silver! I should at least look at it." Now that I think about it I forgot the warnings but hey, it read Touya x Silver. What could that possibly mean? A chance of Yaoi, perhaps? Sigh, Warning: Yaoi. Wait… Light bulb!**

**Black's pov.**

I woke up N. was holding me. Roll call, N. was holding me. On the way to work N. was holding my hand. N. is being very clingy today.

"N. Why are you being so clingy; I'm trying to decorate." I asked N. questioning why he was still hugging me from behind.

"I had a nightmare about losing you." He replied letting go of me and spinning me around. He stopped to let me answer and knowing that Techno, who was in my hood, was getting dizzy.

"You don't need to worry N., I'll always be here." I said kissing him lightly. He started smiling and went to the back. I saw some people stop and stare through the window and I went back to putting up the Christmas decorations. After I did that, I began to make the patented (by me) chocolate cooled Magma tree for display which I make in front of you when you order in store. The tree was a pure chocolate Christmas tree, kind of large, about a good 1/5 meters high.

"How tall is the tree going to be?" Maxie asked.

"1/5 m." I said using the math I was taught when I was younger.

"And that is…?" Maxie asked.

I sighed. "Nine inches. N. don't say a word."

"What? Is nine inches a special number… oh, I see… anyway I think you need to use the Imperial system. That's what we use here."

"And that's what I use. It makes seem like so much more. What would you rather have? Nine inches or 0.2 meters? " N. commented.

"Shut up N., and I'm sorry I can convert it for you with ease if you need but if you ask me I'll most likely use metric." I replied.

Maxie sighed. "Well, we can always use it to piss Archie off if it comes to." Maxie said smiling. "And it's time to open, also I've set up shop here until I'm sure Archie won't come back to harass you too. He's really upset about it; he's even opening an hour early."

"His employee's must hate that. I can imagine them saying: Why do WE have to come to work an hour early just because HE hired some gay people that seem to be attracting everybody?" I mocked.

"Why do WE have to come to work an hour early just because HE hired some gay people that seem to be attracting everybody?" Some employee said while walking in front of our window.

Maxie gave me a look. "Archie," I whispered followed by a "I'm going to win!"

Archie then appeared in front of the glass and when he caught Maxie's view said. "I'm going to win!" He yelled through the glass and walked off to his "shack".

"Can all gay people see into the future?" Maxie asked.

"No, only Black." Techno replied.

"Musha uses dream eater and my mind becomes blank and the information darkens my blank mind." I say shifting awkwardly on my feet.

"I don't want to know, I'm going to open the store so you two get ready." Maxie said unlocking the door.

I walked behind the counter. And the day began. Most of the day went by normally with plasma grunts coming in and talking about our relationship and N. trapping me on the counter around lunch which ends with me telling him that I have to use the restroom or check inventory or restock the shelves and to take the register. Then I hide out in the bathroom for five minutes. Today took longer than usual and Maxie almost had to get involved but N. just whispered something in my ear about "other uses for candy canes" and went back to work.

Better still Gold and Silver came in for an hour or two after the lunch rush during the cool down when we get no costumers and I sat down with them and convinced them to have some cheesecake which they said was delicious and Gold promised to come back for more. They left around closing time and that's when peter came in.

"I came to see why everyone was coming to try the "phenomenon of the century"." peter said before adding. "Give me some cheesecake."

"Slice?" I asked trying to sound polite.

"What the hell do I look like? Do you think I can eat the whole god damn cake?"

"Peter, it's not that serious. I'm just asking because if you did want a whole cake, possibly for a gift for someone, then that will change the wait time because I would have to make one for you." I said in the exact tone I used before.

"You think a cheesecake would be a good cake for a…uh lady?" Peter asked.

"I'm not very good with women… but I would like it if someone bought me one I would be glad, I guess, unless she is uncomfortable about her weight."

"How would you be able to tell that?"

"Well, when going places does she ride in elevators or take the stairs. Does she tie her shoe in public, if so where and how? Or does she never need to tie her shoe? When tying her shoe does she seem to go off and away from people? Does she bend down to directly tie them or does she prop her leg up or hold her leg up to tie it? Does she keep eye contact when talking to you? Does she have a desk job or one where she is more active? If she doesn't have a desk job this might change the questions you need to be asking yourself."

"Well, I guess I'll be getting that Cheesecake then,… whole cheesecake." Peter said unsure.

"7.78." I told him. He gave me the money. "And here's your Cheesecake I made it while we were talking."

"T-thanks." Peter said leaving the story and heading in the direction he came.

"That was impressive, Black. Got his Cheesecake done while you two were talking." Maxie complemented. "And good job N. for making that Cheesecake. But how did you know he was going to get a whole one, Black?"

"I didn't and I was prepared to buy what was left if he got just a slice."

"Smart, and you two can go if you want. It's about time to close up anyway."

"Come on, Techno, N. let's go. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

We walked down the hallway to our room I got the key out and unlocked the door.

"Hello, new Harmonia family."

"Ahh!" I yelled grabbing onto N. and beginning to cry.

"What's your problem, Ghetsis? You know you scare Black and what do you mean Harmonia family?" N. asked standing up for me.

"Black doesn't have a last name, you do this is your "child" as said previously by Black. Plus you top Black so it's natural that he would have your last name, Natural."

"My name is N. not Natural." N. replied.

"So now you've turned on your actual name. How sad." Ghetsis replied.

"What do you want?" N. asked.

"I need to talk to Black, alone, so can you please get your whiny boyfriend to stop crying." N. sighed and took Techno out of my hood. He squatted down to my level and pulled me away from him. "Black can you stop crying? He won't hurt you I promise; you can trust that he won't hurt you, okay?"

I nodded and he gave me a kiss and stood up. He paused then walked into the room.

"You're a vivid crier. When I first meet you, you cried." Ghetsis said walking further down the hall.

"So I-I-I was s-sad." I stuttered.

"Your mother was right, you are fucking annoying. Anyway she called and told me to tell you that she is still alive and kicking and then she asked me for fifty bucks which I said yes to but I do not plan to give her any of my money, so cough it up."

"Fifty b-b-bucks? What? She asked you for it!" I yelled at him.

He grabbed me by my jacket "Listen kid, I have no intention of giving her fifty dollars of my hard earned money, so I suggest you give it to me or I will extract it by other means."

"L-l-like w-w-what?"

"Just give me the fifty so I can get out of here." He said letting me go.

I took out my wallet. I feel like I'm getting robbed. "Cheap ass. Can't give want you promise from your own paycheck, has to go into others people pockets."

Ghetsis took my wallet out of my hands. I gave him a weird look. He began digging in it.

"I suggest you give me that back before I show how far my foot can go up your ass."

"You threaten me like you're not scared but I know you are. You're anger just outweighs your fear…You don't have a picture of N. in your wallet. But he has a picture of, you many of which are slightly erotic. You should really get one of him; they sell them everywhere."

"I'm wouldn't be surprised if both of those statements were true and why would I want a picture of N. that everybody could get, when I can take a picture of my own?" I replied.

"Did Kodak really let N. print those pictures? I mean in some you were practically naked." Ghetsis said extracting a fifty and handing me my wallet back. "You don't have a lot of credit cards, only one and one debt card and you carry a lot of cash. This tells me that you're afraid of your mom tracking you through them. Or your amount of cash indicates you used to work on the black market."

"Ha ha ha, fuck you, you insensitive, prideful jerk."

"And fuck you stereotypically gay, cry me a river, wimpy assed, little boy. Oh, right, that's N.'s job." Ghetsis said leaving.

"You think that's funny you ass! You think you look so professional in that robe of yours!" I yelled after him.

"What did you say?"

"Ahh!" I cried out not so manly, tears flowing again.

"There you go crying again. Go back to your room before I give you something to cry about." Ghetsis said glaring.

I walked back to my room crying the tears fresh. I walk in and N is standing at the door. He takes me into a hug and helps me calm down. He listens to my heart beat. "Ghetsis scared you again?" I nod. "I fed Techno and put him to bed." I nodded again. "I don't think you're whiny or a crybaby if that's what you're wondering." I hug N. closer and we go to sit on the bed. "I still love you, through your stuttering, and your crying, that's part of the reason why I chose you." I stopped crying and looked up at N. who was still taller than me with me sitting on his lap, my new position.

"Really? I thought you chose me because I looked like a girl." I said smiling.

"No, I just used that as an excuse to get you to do things like take that bath with me." N. said smiling and playing with my hair.

I kissed him and laid down and pulled him onto me and into a kiss. "Oh, someone is feisty." he said unzipping my jacket.

"No, N. that will take too long just put it in." I told him pulling down my pants.

"All nine inches?"

"Or 0.2 m., whichever you prefer."

"No, I can't do it; I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on N. it will only hurt for a second and then it will fells so good!" I said wiggling under him at the thought." N., ignoring me, sucks on two of his finger before placing them in. "N….?"

"I'm going to make you beg for it."

I squirm from the feeling. He begins scissoring. He then pulls his fingers out. "N-n…?" he lines himself up and slowly pushes in. I arch my back to make him think I'm enjoying it so he'll move.

"Black stop faking, I know you want it but I want you to feel for as long as possible." I sigh and begin to pout. And we share kisses to pass the time. He begins to move rubbing my insides so wonderfully.

"N… Faster." I whimper out and he moves faster rubbing more and more until… Bliss. I shut my eyes and squirm from all the pleasure and the release is pure bliss and doing it with N. is so much more…

**Ah, cute couple Black and N., Cute little Blackberry fear Ghetsis, because Ghetsis like to pop up and whisper things to scare Blackberry! Black's and Ghetsis's in-law relationship is really interesting to write for. Ghetsis hates Black for "taking" his N. away from him when he could have used him for his plan, so he tries to make Black's life hell! I try to make Ghetsis appear bad assed in this. Insulting the normally sassy Black and making him cry and Black doesn't say anything! Classic, anyway please review! Oh and the reason for my little metric to imperial stut was because in a chapter of another story i used metric only and the people reading chapters after that dropped harshly. So there you go imperial troops.**


	5. Couple Comedy

**Yeah! Silver chapter! (Man, this is going to be rough. I haven't written anything but Black chapters for how long?) I'll do my best. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did then Black would be used instead of Hilbert (**_**Hilbert**_**? One letter away from **_**Dilbert)( Hilda **_**isn't that far away from **_**Dildo**_**). **

**Yaoi= Boy X boy, don't like don't read **

**Silver's pov= Serious profanity.**

"Silver?" Gold purred into my ear.I sit up quickly panting.

"Whoa Silver, my voice isn't that sexy." I roll my eyes and notice that Gold is on my bed hovering above my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to remind you about our 'date' in the sexiest position I could think of."

"Get off of my bed and I didn't ask you on a date." I replied growling. Even with bleached hair Gold is still the same.

"Yes, you did. At Magma coffee. And we have to support N. and Black at the comedy club tonight; they're preforming." Gold reminded. Oh, yeah I think I saw a poster about that…

"Do we really have to go?" I asked. I really felt like staying at home and not listening to "Couple humor" as N. had called it. I mean, what the fuck are they going to talk about?

"Yes, we have to go. I promised N." N. what about Black? Gold sighed. "Let's go get you some coffee!" The hell?

Gold ended up dragging me, much to my displeasure all the way to Magma coffee, ordered me a drink and made me sit there and drink it. Plus it's the wrong drink, and I'm really not in the mood to drink it.

N. walked over and took and took a seat.

"Oh, hey N. How's it going?" Gold asked.

"Alright," N. started whispering. "But I think Black is avoiding me." He replied.

"Catch him in the bathroom or something; it's hard to avoid people when you're on the toilet." Gold dropped his brownie.

N. ignored him. "I'd scare him."

"So?" Gold replied, now fully immersed in the conversation.

"Well, Black gets scared easily and when he scared he ignores things like sexual advances. And he's very private about the bathroom."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." I replied taking a sip of my drink.

N. started whispering and his face looked sullen. "I haven't actually seen his penis before." N. looked up at us when we didn't respond. "Is that bad?"

"Well, yeah. I think it is." Gold replied. "Why haven't you seen it though?"

N. began whispering. "When we first had sex he told me to only pull his boxers down so that his bottom was exposed but nothing else. And I've never asked about it ever since."

"Sounds like someone is insecure…" I said taking another sip.

"Well, I'll talk to him about it and tell you what happens because I've got to get back to work." N. said going to the back.

…Later that day at the Comedy show…

"Where are those two? The show is almost ready to begin." I looked around everyone was here even Ghetsis which really didn't surprise me because some other plasma men and other teams were here two.

The curtain began to roll up and we saw a grinning N. and a blindfolded Black.

"Black you can take off your blindfold." Black took off his blindfold.

"Oh, is this that…" N. nodded shoving a microphone in his face which he took reluctantly. He gave N. a weird look then he nodded. "Oh, I see this is what we call a birthday party now a day: A few friends, cake, and a karaoke machine." He said motioning to the microphone. "…except… no one can sing." A few laughs. "~Do you remember the time?~" Black sang. "…Do I remember the time...? I remember the time you shut up." Lots of laughs.

**Note to readers. Lots of dialogue so mostly follows Black-N.-Black-N. But if it changes I'll tell you.**

"I remember N.'s 23rd birthday…" Black's line.

"The one with the piñata?"

"Yeah, the piñata… not terribly smart animals." Lots of laughs.

"And Jimmy."

"Oh, Jimmy." Black said shaking his head.

"His mother said he was 'special'."

"Yep, kid stood there staring at the piñata, then he swore he said something to him."

"I hear voices too, like that really high pitch one…"

"N.?"

"Ahhh! My ears! The torture! The pain! Make it stop! Make it stop!" N. cried out bending over and plugging his ears.

"N.! That's my voice." Black said helping N. up.

"Oh." Black glared at him.

"That's not nice." Black said, pouting.

"Well, polite doesn't isn't exactly spelled with you." Minor laughs.

"Excuse me!"

"It's only Natural."

"What? I'm lost?"

"Natural, as in my name."

"You told me it was just N.."

"Because I didn't want you calling me 'Natural'."

"Oh, that's my you called me an- You think you're slick. But I get it now. Naturalist! As if."

"Oh, yeah the first complement I ever gave you…" Silence.

"You're quite the Naturalist." An uproar.

"I don't get it." Gold whispered to me.

"Naturist like someone who loves nature but in this case they mean someone who love Natural." I whispered back.

"I've been told I'm color blind." N. said.

"Why?" Black asked,

"I only see you." He replied. A huge AWW from the crowd, and a blush from Black. "Have I ever told you…" N. started.

"Yes, you have many times," Black interrupted.

"Yeah, I do say it a lot…"

"Like every time I blush! Now that I think about it, I've never made you blush."

"Bottoms aren't supposed to make tops blush." N. said.

"What?" Black asked while his Blush deepened.

"Can I say it now?"

"Fine, you earned it." Black said blush slightly fading.

"No, look at me when I say it."

"?" Black turned towards N.

"I love it when your face gets all red; it's very cute." Black blush deepened again.

N. tickled Black's chin. He pushed away his had giggling. "Stop N. You're embarrassing me!"

N. turned towards the crowd. "How much do all of you bet that I can make Black blush the rest of the show?" Everyone cheered their answer.

"Black? Their cheering for you! Time for your secret act!" N. said throwing Black a grey beanie and a green scarf and putting on his own hat. Then N. ran off stage.

Black gave a huge smile. "It's makeover time!" He yelled in his best "Gay" voice. The crowd roared with laughter. Black ran off stage similar to what N. did. Then a light shone in the back of the stage revealing a closet. The door opened and Black walked out followed by N.. Then they ran off stage again. Then Black skipped back on with a bag looking generally 'merry'. The lights in the back turned off and on and revealed a tree and a playground in front of it.

Black ran over to it and sat on the bench. N. crept out of the tree drawing a few laughs but when he got in front of Black and Black didn't notice that got even more. Black must have finally noticed N. because he jumped back and flipped himself over the bench so that his legs we still hanging over. He let them fall and looked up at N. who had pushed his head under the bench. Black stood up and they had a conversation but we couldn't hear the words. Then both turned around and seemed like they were talking to themselves.

Black took off running and N. followed him until he ran down a alley, well dead end. Black backed into the corner and N. got really close to him. Black tried to look angry but soon let it drop. The did some more talking and they headed off home. At some point n. disappeared from behind Black and Black didn't notice until he got home and N. was sitting on the porch. Black turned to look at the audience and they erupted into laughter at his 'why me' face. And the curtains fell signaling the end of the show but with Black on the outside.

…Later…

"That was a wonderful date, Silver." Gold said but I was ignoring him and trying to catch some Z's. 

**Ahh, good times. Please review!**


End file.
